Burn
by distorted-me
Summary: LOTR/HP crossover. The war had ended, and we were finally free, but it was a far cry from the freedom that we had hoped for. Banished to an unfamilar world we soon found ourselves right in the middle of a painfully familiar battle cry. Plus there are a lot of characters I couldnt tag (stupid 4 character limit)
1. Chapter 1

**Burn**

 **A/N:** This story is inspired by _Ed Sheeran's_ _ **"I See Fire"**_ **.**

 **WARNING:** Sad I have to put this in here, but for all you **_HOMOPHOBES_** (because God forbid you have to read such disgusting filth) THIS IS A SLASH STORY (which I thought people would get from the character list). While I do NOT intend to put squishy sex or really inappropriate PDA (or really ANY PDA for that matter) in this story, I would HATE for you SNOWFLAKES to be offended by two men (or two women, or whoever I decide to pair together) sharing any kind of feelings for one another. Also, if you are going to gay-bash, grow some BALLS and don't hide your review as a guest. Have the decency to receive a counter attack. The main focus of the story in the beginning is finding Harry, which is why there is slash mention, but after the first few chapters, it's just battling a new evil (and...snowflake homophobe whinebag douche canoes). Anyway...carry on princesses!

 **Summary:** LOTR/HP crossover. The war had ended, and we were finally free, but it was a far cry from the freedom that we had hoped for. Banished to an unfamilar world we soon found ourselves right in the middle of a painfully familiar battle cry.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Free But For A Moment**

The war had ended, and we were finally free, but it was a far cry from the freedom that we had hoped for. With his dying breath, Voldemort had banished Harry to lands unknown and had placed a curse on all of magical Britain. Purebloods were dropping right and left-victims of a plague that raged the countryside like an unquenchable fire. Muggleborns found themselves barren, and half-bloods were being forced into breeding camps in a desperate attempt to sustain the magical population. The lucky few who had foreseen the demised of their culture had fled in the week following the war, never to be seen or heard from again. It was a huge blow to the Ministry's hopes and dreams. Within hours of Harry being banished, Hermione and Ron had vanished. The next day Neville and Luna. Blaise and the twins disappeared the next day, and by the time anyone connected all the dots, the Wizarding World's 10 most powerful or influential witches and wizards were gone without any warning.

Hermione almost cried when Grimmauld Place opened its doors to her, and she quickly took refuge within its familiar walls. After a long nap, a strong cup of tea, and quite possibly the best bath she had had in some time, Hermione activated the Phoenix coin she had created to summon the DA, pushing the message of her location through the coin and praying that her friends would be able to find refuge. Six hours later Draco Malfoy appeared, and Hermione almost died of shock.

"How did you find me?" she had asked, with her wand jabbing into his throat.

"Harry! Harry gave me his coin. He told me what to do in case it activated! When it turned warm and I heard an address I just assumed he was calling me! I swear it!"

"I've no idea where Harry is. I was just hoping someone would hear my call. This is only the beginning. Things are about to get a lot worse. Voldemort did something...when he...died or whatever. He cursed us."

"What did he do to Harry?"

"I dunno," Hermione frowned.

"Hermione," Draco called up the stairs two days later. "We have visitors."

Hermione flew down two flights of stairs at record speed to see three red heads and a handsome dark skinned boy with remarkable blue eyes.

"Fred! George!" she shouted before flinging herself into Ron's arms. "Oh my God! Ronald! I didn't think you'd made it. Bellatrix-"

"Is dead. It took us a bit. We had to sneak out after everyone was asleep, but we're here."

"Have you heard from anyone else?"

"Just Blaise here. We met him coming out of the Leaky Cauldron. Said he's on our side," Ron said with a skeptical look.

"Blaise is with me," said Draco as if that sealed the matter.

"What's he doing here?" asked Ron with a scowl.

"Come in. I'll grab some tea. We have a lot to discuss."

~oooOooo~

"So you mean to tell me that Voldemort used some arcane ritual that no one knows about spoken in a language that no living person can speak, and he found it in a book in your fathers office?" Ron asked looking pointedly at Draco.

"Something like that. But you don't have to be so melodramatic. Just because no one speaks it doesn't mean we can't figure out how."

"Do you even have the book?"

"Well...no. But it should be easy enough to retrieve. And besides...there's 9 of us. We should be able to pull everything together pretty quickly. I hope."

"What about the Trace?" asked Neville.

"It's dead. Harry turned seventeen yesterday. And whereever (wherever) he was banished to, the Trace didn't reach that far anyway. Word is the Ministry already tried," said Fred.

"Maybe trace his magical signature?" asked Pansy.

"Disappeared on the spot he did," said George.

"What about a bond trace?" asked Draco after several minutes of silence.

"What kind of bond trace?" asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"A soul bond," said Draco removing his leather bracelet and showing his Beorc rune.

"Blimey!" breathed Ron.

"We didn't tell anyone. It wasn't safe. But I love him. And if I had known..."

"You two must mean a lot to one another. That rune..." Hermione trailed off.

"I know," said Draco.

"I think we should start in the library. Maybe we can make some kind of bridge. It may take a few days..."

"I think you'll need a spell," said Luna in her mysterious way.

"A spell?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah. A locator spell to walk over the bridge with..."

"I'll work on the spell," said Draco.

"I'll start on the runes," said Hermione.

And with that the search for Harry Potter began...

* * *

 **A/N:** Probably super lame, but I ran out of writing time, and I can't wait to really crack into this story. I am trying to get at least 2 new chapters loaded for all my stories, but in the meantime this song really called to me. I hope you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Lands Unknown**

When Harry woke he was surrounded by 2 men, what looked like a Malfoy, some kind of dwarf folk, 4 human-like creatures that he could not identify, and what was obviously a wizard.

"Wha-?" he croaked out as he tried to sit up, grabbing the back of his head as it exploded in pain, which caused him to lay back down and close his eyes.

"Who are you?" one of the men asked.

"Where am I?" Harry asked instead.

"What are you?" the blonde man asked, which caused Harry to open his eyes and stare at him incredulously.

"I'm a man," Harry said, sounding offended.

"Where are you from?" The wizard asked.

"Surrey," Harry said, slowly sitting up again.

"Pardon?" the wizard asked again.

"Surrey," Harry said.

"I'm from Surrey."

"Where?" the first man asked again.

"Surrey!" Harry said, sounding annoyed.

"England?"

As the pain finally subsided and Harry looked around, he realized that he had never seen this place before in his life.

"Where...where am I?" he asked, his head snapping to and fro.

"Middle Earth, my boy!" the wizard said jovially.

"Where?" Harry asked, looking at the man in confusion.

"Who **are** you people? **What** are you?"

The motley crew looked at one another as though the question were odd.

"We are two men, an elf, a dwarf, one wizard, and four hobbits," the first said.

"Hobbits?" Harry asked in confusion.

"What...is a Hobbit?"

"We are!" said one of the child like beings, sounding offended.

Harry could only stare.

"How did I get here?" he asked when he regained his senses.

"You mean you do not know?" the elf (Harry assumed) asked.

"No," Harry said, trying to think.

"Voldemort and...Voldemort. He send me here. But...I'm not sure how..."

"Who?" the wizard asked.

"Voldemort!" Harry said, his agitation and fear growing.

"The greatest dark wizard of all time?"

"Sauron?" the elf asked.

"Who?" Harry inquired back.

"Sauron," the elf said.

"He **is** the greatest dark wizard of all time."

Harry just nodded as he tried to think. He had absolutely no idea where he was or how to even begin to get home. He wasn't sure he had a home to return to.

"Draco..." he breathed as he closed his eyes and placed a hand over his rune, concentrating on trying to locate the man through their bond.

Draco jumped when he felt his rune warm up and for a moment he thought he heard Harry's thoughts, but as soon as he noticed the presence it was gone.

"Something wrong Draco?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

"Harry..." he breathed, placing a hand over his own rune and noticing the warmth.

"I felt him..."

Hermione had dropped her book and rounded the table in a moment, grabbing his arm and examining it.

"How did you feel him?" she asked.

"I don't know," Draco said, feeling confused.

"It's like he called my name and...then he was gone."

"Has this happened before?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head.

"I need to do some more research," the bushy haired lady said, her brow furrowed.

"Will you be okay on your own?"

Draco could only nod.

Harry startled when he realized he had somehow connected with the man on the other end.

"You okay, Son?" the dark haired man who had first spoken asked.

Harry just didn't have an answer.

Wherever Draco was he was alive, and well, and strangely safe. He needed to get back to him.

"I'm not sure," he said honestly.

"Are you hurt?" the elf asked.

"No," Harry said, looking up at them.

"Are you on your own here?" a second man asked.

"I think so," Harry said.

"I don't...I don't really remember...how I got here to begin with."

The dark haired man nodded and looked around.

"We are on our way to Rohan, it is not far. You are welcome to join us?" he offered.

"Perhaps we can hear more of your story then?"

Harry considered the group for a moment before nodding, standing, and motioning for them to lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Summoning**

Days turned to weeks, and weeks into a month. Nothing the small group of survivors tried was working. The rune bridge couldn't maintain stability, and the verbiage of the spells continued to be fruitless. The nine were losing hope. Draco was starting to get sick, and when it was revealed that it was not from his supposed pure blood issue, the motley crew of wizards realized his soul bond was draining life to sustain the connection. Draco would die if Harry could not be found.

"Have you tried concentrating?" Hermione asked one day.

"Like...searching for him through the bond? Can you communicate that way?"

Draco just shook his head.

"Doesn't work," he said softly.

"I think...he has to be thinking about me too."

Hermione just nodded, worry etched on her face as she took in her comrades condition.

"I won't let you die Malfoy," she said, her own way of offering comfort.

"Much appreciated," he said with a cheeky grin, his eyes closed against the exhaustion his body felt.

* * *

On the other side of the universe, light years away from everyone he knew, Harry Potter sat up straight in the dead of night, sweat pouring from every orifice of his body as yet another nightmare plagued his dreams.

"What troubles you now, young sir?"

Harry turned to stare at the voice. Legolas, the woodland elf, never seemed to sleep.

"Nightmare," Harry said, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake.

"You miss them, don't you?" Legolas asked. "Your friends."

Harry's brow furrowed as he nodded. It had been almost a year now, and he was beginning to give up hope that he would ever be reunited.

"You never speak of them," the elf said, sounding slightly amused.

"Trust issues," Harry said dryly as he turned to face the elf, really studying his features.

"I can assure you of where my loyalties lie, Harry Potter."

Harry stared at the man for a few more minutes before shaking his head.

"You remind me of someone," he said for clarification.

"Back home?" Legolas asked with interest, shifting slightly.

Harry hadn't spoken of before he appeared in Middle Earth except for to tell them his name and to insist that he was not from their realm. It took only one good study of his clothes, his wand, and his dialect to confirm that as impossible as it seemed, that fact was absolutely true. Over the next several months however he worked to blend in to the troupe that had accepted him, keeping his head down and his mouth shut, ears wide open, and magic at the ready. His skills had impressed even Gandalf himself.

"Draco..." Harry said, closing his eyes as his hand went to his rune.

"Pardon?" Legolas asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Draco," Harry said a bit louder.

"My..."

What exactly were they? Was Draco still well? Had he moved on and married at his fathers request?

"I'm not sure if he _is_ mine anymore..." Harry said sadly.

"As long as the rune stands the bond stands," Aragorn said from somewhere in the shadows, causing Harry to jump slightly and Legolas to laugh.

"What is this Draco like?" Legolas asked.

"He's..."

Harry didn't know where to begin.

"Sometimes he is a total wanker," he said fondly.

"But mostly he is just a boy who is terrified of his father, and his fathers master, and losing everything he loves. He fights for what is right but he wears a mask so that no one knows he is a traitor to the cause his family bred. He loses sleep trying to find a way out, and he makes himself sick with worry and regret, and for the few hours a day he can sneak away, he is the kindest, most gentle soul you could ever meet."

Legolas smiled at that and Aragorn chuckled.

"I did not take you for such a romantic, Harry Potter," Aragorn said, sounding surprised.

"If it makes you more comfortable, I used to hate the git," Harry said with a half smile.

"I find it hard to believe," Legolas said.

"You being capable of hate."

"I hate loads of people," Harry said in earnest.

"I hated Draco because he was a great, greasy, spoilt git who couldn't see two inches in front of his pointed, ferret nose. He followed his father blindly, and tormented people because of the purity of their blood. I hated the Headmaster of my school for using me and manipulating me. I hated my aunt and uncle for the way they treated me. I hated a man who died protecting me. I hated Voldemort for ruining my life..."

Harry's face was now dark with the memories he had so desperately tried to supress.

"What changed with this Draco?" Aragorn asked.

"We almost killed each other," Harry said with a shrug.

"My friends saved me but..."

"But...what?" Legolas pressed.

"They hated Draco even more than I did so..."

That first memory hurt.

"I sent them for help. So I could be alone with him and...he begged me to let him die. To let him end all of his torture and suffering. I didn't know..."

"It isn't in my nature to let anything die. Not if I can prevent it. So I used my magic and...I saved him. But in doing so I gave him a piece of me and..."

The two men could see this young boy torturing himself.

"Do you think he is forcing himself to be with you out of guilt?" Aragorn asked, to which Harry just hung his head and nodded.

"What do you know about your rune?" Legolas asked, sounding like he was thinking.

"It's rare?" Harry guessed.

"Very," Legolas agreed.

"So rare that it would not even manifest unless both parties felt connected in totality. That is not just some random soul bond. It is not influenced by saving someone, or giving someone a piece of you. It is determined by something deeper than most humans can understand, and it is not a bond that is usually meant for the mortal race."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in surprise.

"That is an elven bond," Aragorn said, giving Legolas a meaningful look.

"It means your love is written in the stars."

Harry almost wanted to groan at the thought of Astrology.

"Draco used to stare at the stars for hours," Harry said with a faint smile.

"He said that the light of the stars was precious. That stars were the memories of our ancestors and that every time someone died, a star was born."

"Are your sure he is just a wizard?" Legolas asked in interest.

"As pure blooded as they come," Harry said with finality.

"But he does look a lot like you. Only he keeps his hair short."

"Like me?" Legolas asked, to which Harry nodded.

"Very tall and thin. Palest blonde hair. Grey eyes. Very agile. Soft spoken. Excellent fighter. He can see for miles."

Legolas and Aragorn shared a look but left the young man lost in thought.

* * *

Draco had been fitful for hours, the fever that consumed his body raging through him.

"We have to cool him down," Hermione said in desperation.

"He'll die if we don't!"

"He'll die anyway," Blaise said softly, looking at his friend as he jerked to and fro in the bed, his body falling into yet another fever induced seizure.

"I'm amazed he survived this long."

"We have to do SOMETHING!" Hermione insisted.

"If Harry-"

"Harry isn't coming back 'Mione," Ron said, his tone sad.

"We would have found something by now."

"Don't say that!" Hermione said stubbornly, tears pricking her eyes.

"It's time we face the truth," Neville said.

"Harry is gone, the wizarding world is finished, and it's time that we figure out how to move on."

"How?" Hermione asked, finally sounding defeated, which caused everyone to fall in to silence.

* * *

"Draco's glowing," Luna said some time later in her mystical voice she always used.

"That's just his magic burning out of his body," Blaise said, his voice dead.

He had seen one too many wizards die. At times it was blinding.

"He's starting to shimmer too," Luna stated.

Blaise opened his mouth to say something but came up short. He had never heard of a wizard shimmering.

"Guys..." he said, standing at attention and going to Draco's side.

"Something's happening to Draco!"

"He's dying, Blaise," George said, his eyes closed.

"Let him go in peace."

"He's fading!" Hermione said as she too had gotten up to look at Draco.

That caused the others to jump up and gather round.

Draco was indeed fading. Shimmering in and out of existence and the entire aura of the room was shifting with him.

"He's controlling a portal," Luna said.

"To where?" Fred asked, eyes wide.

"To Harry," Luna returned, pointing to Draco's rune which was glowing brightest of all.

"Should we follow him?" Neville asked.

"Where to?" Ron asked.

"Does it matter?" questioned Blaise.

"There's nothing left for us here."

The remaining 8 witches and wizards slowly looked around the room before looking at each other, their minds made.

"We'll all burn together," George said sardonically before taking Freds hand and grabbing on to his twin.

Quickly all of the remaining individuals grabbed hold and as the heat built they felt themselves shimmer and disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Travelers**

When the traveling wizards landed at their final destination they landed hard and it took them several minutes to gather their senses and their breath. When they finally gathered their wits again all but Draco were on their toes on high alert, all looking to and fro to try and figure out where they were. It was not a landscape any of them had ever seen before.

"Told you interdimensional portals were a thing," George said softly, sparing a brief glance at his twin.

Fred was just silent.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, his tone sharp from his dis-ease.

"Not in England," Blaise said.

"We need to find shelter," Ron said as he turned a full circle.

"We need to find Harry," Hermione said.

"Draco's still fading."

The motley crew looked at eachother before Blaise snorted and discarded his jacket, walking over to the nearest tree and climbing it like a monkey.

Several long minutes passed before he jumped down from a branch, brushing off his clothes.

"We need to head that way," he said, pointing behind them.

"I saw smoke. Perhaps this is as close as Draco's magic could get us to Harry?"

"How do we know that smoke belongs to Harry?" Neville asked.

"We don't," Ron said.

"But we're sitting ducks regardless. And...our magic still works...right?" he asked, suddenly feeling worried.

Everyone looked at eachother before Luna cast a simple reducto spell on a stone, effectively shrinking it.

"Right," Ron said with relief.

"What about Draco?" he asked.

"I've got him," Blaise said, bending down and picking up his friend.

"Everyone circle round and we'll take the defense til we get closer," he instructed.

* * *

The three members of the Fellowship that were awake felt the shift in the atmosphere and in a second Legolas was on his feet in a defensive stance, his eyes looking around wildly.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked in hushed tones, pulling his weapon out as well.

"I hear voices," Legolas said, closing his eyes and concentrating.

"Orcs?" Aragorn hissed.

"No," Legolas said.

"They are young...and they are many, but I think they are human."

Harry was up at that, looking around as well.

"How many?" Harry asked, a small hope burning in his chest, as ridiculous as he knew it was.

"I'm not sure," Legolas said, tilting his head a bit.

"At least 3, but the footsteps say more."

"Shall we ride out?" Aragorn asked, looking at Legolas.

Legolas was quiet for a but before nodding.

"Should we wake the others?" Harry asked.

"I think not," said Aragorn.

"Will you be alright to stand guard on your own?" he asked Harry.

"We will send signal if we require assistance or if danger is present."

Harry looked around slowly before nodding.

"Be safe," he said, looking at the two he had grown fond of.

"Always," Aragorn said before mounting one of their steeds and riding off, Legolas behind him.

* * *

The troupe of wizards moved slowly, listening to their surroundings and trying to see the distance through the darkness, the only light being that of the stars.

"How is Draco?" Hermione asked softly after some time.

"Fading," Blaise said simply before stopping and throwing out a hand to stop the others.

"Something approaches," he said simply.

"How do you know?" Ron asked, to which Blaise simply tapped an ear.

"What do we do?" Neville asked, hand going to his wand.

"Circle the wagons," Fred said.

"Wands?" George asked.

"No," Ron said.

"Not until we know."

"Wandless magic?" Neville asked.

"Anyone mastered non-verbal?"

Slowly the group came in tighter, forming a protective circle around Draco who was now laying on the ground.

Blaise stared intensely in the direction of something only he could see, his posture going straighter.

"Two beings and a horse," he whispered, though no one else could see anything.

"Must be a scouting party," Ron said, looking at Blaise.

"Stay vigilant," Blaise said as the riders finally came in to site.

* * *

Aragorn was surprised to see so many individuals in the middle of nowhere, all strangely dressed, and all in a defensive position.

"I think a rescue party has come," he said softly to his partner.

"Are you so sure?" Legolas asked, sounding amused.

"If they are here to kill him they will not get far," Aragorn said.

* * *

Both parties kept their eyes on one another until the horse and riders were barely 2 feet away from Blaise who raised his hands slowly.

"We mean no harm," he said keeping eye contact with the man before him.

"We are simply...misplaced."

Legolas and Aragorn laughed at that.

"Misplaced are you?" Aragorn asked, his tone filled with humor.

"We..." Hermione began.

"We followed a portal here and...we don't really know where 'here' is."

The witches and wizards just nodded as Blaise drew in a sharp breath.

"You're an elf!" he exclaimed, hope almost filling him.

Legolas just stared at him in shock.

"We're looking for someone," Hermione said.

"A boy about our age. Might you have seen one? Tall? Thin? Messy black hair and glasses?"

"Who is he to you?" Aragorn asked, his tone sounding slightly protective.

"He is our friend," Hermione said, sounding desperate.

"Our brother," Ron interjected.

"We've searched months for him and...we've come a long way," Blaise said.

"This is our only hope of finding him. His mate..."

Blaise stepped slightly to the side to reveal Draco laying on the ground unconscious.

"Draco..." Legolas breathed.

"You know him!" Fred asked in surprise.

Legolas nodded as he dropped from the horse and came to kneel beside Draco.

"How do we know this isn't some trap?" Aragorn asked.

"He has the matching rune," Legolas said.

"And he is weak," he said softly as he assessed the boy before him.

"I cannot believe he has survived all this time. It is..."

'Impossible,' was the word that came to mind but then Legolas thought different.

"We must reunite him with haste," he said, turning to look at Aragorn.

"You are the faster rider," Aragorn said, sliding off of the horse as well.

"I will stay here with these while you take him in. If all is as they say, I will lead them to camp."

Legolas nodded as he hoisted Draco up, placing him on the horse before climbing on behind him.

"I will send signal," he said, giving one last look around before turning the steed around and breaking for their camp.


End file.
